


Okay But

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nudity, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bofur had been the one to revisit Smaug, wielding his best assets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay But

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaJava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bofur naked except for his hat” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23769556#t23769556).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It doesn’t take long to figure out what the small creature took: a singly goblet is missing from Smaug’s vast hoard. His first instinct is to send fire shooting up the path the little fellow came down, but patience stays Smaug’s temper. Instead, he settles back into his mountain of gold and waits for the creature to return—surely one small cup will not be enough to whet its appetite. 

He isn’t particularly surprised when he hears the quiet pitter-patter of far off, echoed footsteps. He sneaks closer to the same stairs the little one descended, his massive form slinking through the treasure with a practiced ease. But soon he gets a whiff of his prey, and his muzzle wrinkles with distaste. Now they’ve sent a _dwarf_.

Foolish things they are indeed, if they think Smaug wouldn’t know the stench of _dwarf_ in a heartbeat. It’s an earthy musk, not particularly unpleasant in itself but repugnant for what it represents: the stout, greedy little vermin that were so presumptuous as to swarm his home. He considers sending the entire stairway up in flame, but again, good manners prevail. 

Just before the foolish dwarf steps beyond the corner and out into Smaug’s sight, Smaug snarls, “And who is it that dares disturb my slumber?”

“Bofur, at your service,” the dwarf replies in a chipper voice, deep by mortal standards but nowhere near as deep as Smaug’s. He comes right out from between the pillars and stands at the top of the stairs, looking right over at Smaug with a brazen grin that lifts the curled ends of his brown mustache. He’s got a thick, woolen hat and twin braids over his shoulders, with a curiously placed fang dangling from his left ear. 

And other than that, he isn’t wearing a thing. 

The dwarf turns to face Smaug head on, putting his hands on his hips, standing squarely with his shapely body all exposed, parts of it chiseled with muscles and others softly round, and dark hair smattered everywhere. His broad chest is a ruddy bronze beneath the brown fur, and the curve of his belly dips tantalizingly into a thicker set of curls, where his flushed, fat cock juts proudly up into the air. It takes Smaug several seconds for his eyes to move on, trailing down the smooth valley of his inner thighs and the alluring lines of his legs. As soon as Smaug’s eyes rake back to Bofur’s face, the dwarf dips into a half-bow, bending low enough to show his muscles off, to make his skin dance under the light, betraying a whole new view. When he straightens back up, he’s grinning coyly, clearly all too aware of his visual prowess.

In short, this dwarf is utterly _scrumptious_ , and it leaves Smaug, for the first time in many, many years, completely speechless. 

Instead, he shifts around the stairs, moving on all fours like a beast stalking prey, while the dwarf stands taut and lets Smaug ogle every angle. The luscious dip of his spine is just as enticing, the round cheeks of his ass enough to make Smaug’s mouth water. As he makes his way back to the front, he muses aloud, “I had no idea dwarves could be so... rugged.”

“That’s just because you’ve never seen one without their clothes on,” Bofur quips. Then, after a short, respectful pause where Smaug only waits for an explanation as to why this one chose to appear as such, Bofur continues, “Perhaps if you had, you’d see that surely we could make some sort of... deal.” As if it isn’t clear enough, he ends his statement with a wink, and Smaug nearly roars with laughter.

This dwarf is amusing, Smaug will give him that. In the interim, Bofur wriggles his hips once, and it makes his impressive cock wag back and forth, a movement which Smaug’s eyes can’t help but follow. He realizes belatedly that his tongue’s come out of his mouth to run along his teeth, though it isn’t a meal he wants this dwarf for. Surely that soft flesh has better uses. Bofur purrs further, “I don’t see any reason why we can’t just all get along.”

Smaug takes the extra step closer it takes to rest his muzzle along the stairs, and he nudges the tip of his face against Bofur’s body. To the dwarf’s credit, he stands his ground, even moans a little at the press of Smaug’s hot scales. When Smaug breathes, it wafts a thick steam over Bofur’s handsome body, and then Smaug seals the deal by opening his mouth. He runs his tongue completely up Bofur’s front, pressing into every nook and cranny to map the supple curves and absorb the intoxicating taste, while Bofur moans louder and arches into the touch. 

When Smaug’s tongue retracts back into his mouth, Bofur is left dripping wet, Smaug’s saliva making him shimmer in Smaug’s crimson-gold glow. He looks undeniably _delicious_ , suited for a special kind of hunger that Smaug hasn’t felt in eons. If he’d known dwarves looked so pretty naked, he never would’ve banished them all in the first place. 

Although, this one does seem _special_ , so he can’t begrudge his choices too much. Bofur lifts his eyebrows and asks hopefully, “Perhaps we could open negotiations?”

Smaug considers himself a fair entity. More so, he likes beautiful things. He lifts his front leg out and carefully wraps his claws around the thick dwarf, who stiffens but doesn’t fight the hold. Then Smaug turns and walks back on his hind legs towards his favourite pile of gold, where he sets Bofur carefully down at the top. 

Smaug curls up in a long circle around Bofur afterwards, trapping in his tempting dwarf with heat and a wall of dazzling scales. He settles his great muzzle just before Bofur’s feet, and he lets his eyes lazily rest on Bofur’s erect cock while he purrs, “Start talking.”


End file.
